Darth Vader's Scheme
by SenatorBonteri
Summary: An AU story in which a war weary Lux Bonteri, while struggling with personal issues... has to deal with the empire. But Darth Vader already has a plan in place to destroy the young rebel. Will Lux find out what it is in time to escape the Sith Lord's clutches? Read on and find out!


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away…..

After being devastated by the supposed sudden death of his wife, Ahsoka, Warlord Lux Bonteri settled down in his new personal hideout on Sereno. It used to belong to his mother's murderer… and he knew it. But that gave him an advantage over his enemies. No one would think to look for him in the former dwelling place of someone whose guts he had hated while the man was alive. This was the former home of Count Dooku. Now, Lux felt so many emotions running through him. Anger, pain, grief… and sadness. He missed his wife something awful. Without her, the only consolation and personal reason for living that he thought he had left were his surviving daughter Mariah Bonteri, his companions… and the belief that, once good people died, they moved on to a better place. He hoped that was where his beloved Ahsoka was now…. Assuming she really was dead, as he suspected. Besides, he still had a job to do. Saving the galaxy from the clutches of the evil galactic empire, among other things.

Now, one of his companions…. being a freed Twi'lek slave girl named Lillia Fortuna… noticed just as well as the rest of them how down in the dumps he was, lately. Since she felt great sympathy, she approached him as he was seated down on the sofa of the living room… alone… and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a glance from his eyes, which were still tearing up, and slowly held that hand…. noticing just how soft it was. "Thank you." He whispered.

Lillia told him, "It's just so painful to me to know how much you've lost, Lux. I'm so sorry. You're a great person… and you deserve better fortune than to be a widower." She said all that with a small sigh. He pulled a small artificial braid out of his pocket, looked at it for a few seconds, and then put it back. He looked down and shed a tear. Lillia cleared her throat and said, "Ahem. May I sit next to you?" Lux looked at her with widened eyes… then tried to smile as he gave a slow head nod. In response to that, she got on the cushion next to the one he was seated on and placed one of her smooth and slender arms around his back. She also looked him in the face with a sweet, caring look as she told him, "If you ever need to vent, or if you want consolation of any sort, feel free to lean on me. You've given me my freedom, my confidence, and my new home. I will gladly repay this debt in any way I can, if you so desire."

He gave her half a smile and replied, "Th-th-thank you."

She smiled back and said in response, "Anytime… and I do mean that."

Lux's smile, though it remained small, became a bit bigger... going from a half smile to a full one. He even shed another small tear… not out of grief, though. That's when she closed her eyes, opened her mouth a little, and moved in closer… ready to press her lips up against his. She was clearly about to kiss him. What did he do? He quickly pulled away and said, "Please don't." He really appreciated Lillia's efforts to cheer him up… but he wasn't quite ready to do something like move on with her. His heart still needed a lot more time to heal, after what seemingly happened to his wife.

Lillia turned the other direction as she looked down and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

As if to say it was alright, Lux gently turned her around to face him again. Then he wrapped both of his arms around her very tightly and nuzzled into her neck. He held her close for a considerable amount of time as she hugged him back, smiling. As he finally pulled back, he saw her sweet smile. He looked over her, as she was in a beautiful new dress he'd bought for her to wear around the lair…. and he nearly blushed. No, she was not as beautiful as Ahsoka, in his opinion. But she came close. Then he got up only to notice she was holding both of his hands very tenderly. He gently let go of hers as his smile shrunk a bit. Before leaving the room, he looked back at her still standing there smiling blissfully. He said to her, "I'll consider it. Maybe." He saw her smile wider and place both her hands over her chest. Then he closed the door to the master bedroom and sighed again. IF he ended up turning Lillia into his second wife, he'd have a heck of a hard time defending her… since she was quite helpless, at present. Plus, the former Sith lady named Terra Xar already had dibs on him. He didn't want to disappoint Terra. But, all the same, neither of his female friends were the same as Ahsoka…. and he knew it.

Lillia turned around, after seeing him go into his bedroom. She was still smiling. But she wiped it off her face almost instantly when she saw Terra standing there on the other side of the room. Terra noticed her presence intimidated the girl. She had seen all that had just happened, and she spoke quietly. "What were you thinking?"

Instantly feeling threatened, the Twi'lek girl answered Terra in a defensive tone of her voice. "I was TRYING to help him! Is there a problem?" She put her hands on her hips rather defiantly.

"Trying to help is one thing. Making a move is entirely another. You can't just move in to kiss someone who has probably just lost the love of their life. It's not right."

Knowing Terra had a point, she unfolded her arms awkwardly and got a bit less defensive. "Perhaps you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Self-control isn't one of your strengths, is it?" She said with a slight laugh as she walked past the girl to go outside. Lillia felt worse about herself all of the sudden.

Later on, Lux noticed Terra from out the window of his hideout, and went out to check on her. Terra felt his presence drawing nearer, and opened her eyes to cease her meditation. She then stood and walked to the edge of the balcony, and stared into the horizon as she awaited him. He came outside and then said calmly, "It's about what happened earlier today. Isn't it?"

She smiled and have a small laugh. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I heard your voice talking to hers, even after I closed the door to my room." He looked at her with a blank expression. "Relax. I said MAYBE. Besides... I'm still not ready to move on yet, period. It's even a possibility, at least in my mind, that I won't have to. I doubt it. I could just be wishfully thinking. But..." He stopped, realizing it probably wouldn't help.

She continued to stare at the horizon. "There's just something off about her..."

"Or maybe you're just jealous." He crossed his arms and looked away, shaking his head. "I found her as an abused slave girl on Coruscant. She was helpless! She was in trouble! I don't see any logical reason for you to be suspicious of her."

Terra whipped around. "I am not jealous!" She looked down. "You've trusted my senses before. I just don't think she's reliable."

Before he walked inside again, he said, "I'll think about this. For now, we have a mission."

She watched him walk inside as she got a pain in her chest. She knew she was jealous, but admitting that to Lux was entirely difficult and embarrassing. She also didn't mean to upset him, knowing he already had so much going on. She just wanted to protect him. She turned and looked back to the horizon before hanging her head and saying softly to herself. "I'm sorry Lux..."

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, emperor Palpatine had a little accident as he was walking down the stairs of the senate building. What happened to him not only put him in a coma… but was extremely embarrassing for someone like him. He tripped over a lotho-cat and fell head over heels down the steps! Upon hearing about the incident, Lux Bonteri called a meeting among his most trusted and capable allies. The ones who had been invited all sent him a holo-call. They were… a band of six rebel warriors led by a rogue Jedi named Oday and his apprentice, who was called Kar'gon… an order 66 survivor named Mazie McTrealaph… the Je'daii ranger, Notleh Samhot…. And a Mandalorian federation that wasn't quite as bloodthirsty as deathwatch. As soon as everyone was ready, Lux went over his plan to them. In the meantime, Durbero… being Lux's Jedi protector… stood next to him. Terra, already in the room prepared to listen, stood against the wall with her arms folded and the shadow covering half of her. She watched everyone arrive, and looked at Lux every now and then. Lillia Fortuna was sitting on the other side of Lux and staring at him all the while.

Lux spoke up. "If my scouts from Coruscant have reported correctly, the emperor has fallen into a coma... and is being placed under relatively light security in his retreat on Nabboo. This... I see as the perfect opportunity to go and put an end to his rule, once and for all." He paused for a few seconds. "How will the attack strategy work? It won't be easy... seeing as his most trusted inquisitors are lurking about just outside the chamber he's asleep in. That's where anyone who can use the force will come in. Only the strongest and most competent will go inside, though. We'll need two to stay outside with my men and distract the legions of storm troopers there, who are trying to prevent intruders from getting inside the building. In the meantime, my droid forces will distract the rest of the empire by attacking another public target... like Coruscant. That should keep Darth Vader distracted... even though I'll order my droids to gun down imperial military only. Civilians are off limits." He went over it again. "The plan is complicated. To sum it all up one more time... The reprogrammed droid army under my command will attack the imperial military on Coruscant to distract Vader. The rest of us will then be slipping past the imperial blockade on Nabboo with cloaked spacecraft. My men will be distracting the guards and troopers around the emperor's retreat... while an infiltration team made up of Mazie, Terra, Notleh, and myself will infiltrate it, get to the emperor... and do what we must. Even if it means literally killing him in his sleep. Durbero will be in a rescue ship, in case we need any bailing out. ANY QUESTIONS?"

Master Oday and Kar'gon brought up a group of rogue Sith that looked like they came out of the old republic era. Lux knew they were telling the truth when the brought up the existence of those guys. He had indeed run into one of them, recently. But Lux said it would be Oday and Kar'gon's part of the job to keep those guys occupied if they did turn up, on this mission. Terra had nothing that she wanted to say aloud before the group, but she gave Lux a concerned look that showed him she was worried about something. He nodded at her in understanding and then listened to Mazie ask him, "When are we getting started on this mission?"

As Lux noticed his warrior friends were no longer on the holo-call, he answered, "First thing in the morning, my droids will start their part… so we can strike the emperor at HIGH NOON." As there were no other questions, he said, "Meeting adjourned."

Afterwards, Lux found Terra and asked, "What was it you wanted to say to me, my friend?"

She looked around and pulled him to the side. She spoke softly. "I can tell that the Jedi sense something off about me... and... and just the fact that I used to be part of the Empire. I feel very uneasy going into this mission. The Sith will certainly recognize me."

He answered, "The Jedi will have to look past it... and if this mission succeeds, you will have certainly proved yourself. It will be the beginning of the end for the Sith."

She looked down at his last sentence. "I fear that the end is nowhere near in sight, my friend." She looked back up at him. "Even if the Sith cease to exist... the dark side remains."

"There will always be both a light side and a dark side... as long as there is such a thing as the force. At least that's the way I see it. But things will certainly be a bit more manageable without the Sith. Eh?"

"Right... without Sith... without people like me..." She looked away.

Lux looked down. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He had forgotten that she was what she was... again. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're one of them... or you WERE, at least. It's just that... you're the only Sith I've seen who fights for noble causes. Most of the others I've seen are just instruments of evil through and through. I'm starting to wonder if you should even continue to call yourself a Sith for that reason. You're just... too... good."

She looked up at him with a slight smile, but it soon faded. "I appreciate that you see me that way... I just... I have so much darkness in me... a lot more than you may realize... I'm dangerous. And it's not that I fight for noble causes it's just..." She bit her lip. "I fight for who I care about, which, in this case, is you."

"Well... thank you. I appreciate it." He gave her a small hug to show his sincerity and pulled back after four seconds.

She gave a small smile. "Well... exile gets lonely. It's a good thing I ran into you." She paused for a minute and then continued. "Thank you. For everything... for trusting me, befriending me... and accepting what I am." She held her arm and looked down. "It... means a lot." She said as she gripped her arm and looked back up. "I'll go prepare for the mission." She gave a half smile then turned and started walking away.

Lux went off to prepare for it himself, and then Lillia knocked on the door to his room. After getting permission to come in, she did so and asked, "Lux. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He turned around, looked her in the eye and answered as he shook his head slightly, "There are two kinds of people in the galaxy. The kind who think they know what they're doing… and the kind who are willing to admit that they don't." She looked sad to hear him say that…. and a look of deep worry filled her beautiful eyes. He looked her in the sweet and somewhat sorrowful face and could see that she was really worried about him. He then added, "I have to try. For the freedom of the galaxy… and for you."

"Lux!" She instantly got on her tip toes as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. As he hugged her back and closed his eyes… enjoying this really tender moment, though still wishing he had his wife back here with him, instead… he smiled warmly. Then when she pulled back from the hug after clinging on to him for seven seconds, they still held each other in a light embrace. She looked him in the eyes… every part of her wanting to be allowed to kiss him. He looked at her back, giving half a smile and affectionately stroking her lekku with one hand. But then he pulled back. Despite that he still had some faint hopes that his wife was still alive somehow, he had to admit to himself that he really liked Lillia. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to start the mission now. He hugged her one last time and then started to walk away. But before he could exit the room, she said, "Wait." Then he stopped briefly and glanced around. She then gave him a light kiss on the cheek…. Which he tolerated but didn't return. "For luck," she said… then looked down and held her own hands.

"Thanks." He said, no longer smiling but with a blank expression. Then he went off to start the mission.

As the reprorgammed battle droid army created the diversion it was intended for... Lux and his troops got to Nabboo and were surprised to find there were no imperial star destroyers forming a blockade of any sort. Then the ships landed and saw the emperor's retreat, after landing. "No guards? No opposition? Queer. Something's not right." He turned to his captain. "Take the boys back to the cruisers. We're going to go in and check it out." The captain did as instructed. Indeed. The place looked to be unguarded, on the outside, at least. However, the firgure of an imperial officer could be seen moving behind a window. There was life inside of it, alright. "Come on." Lux said to his comrades. But after Mazie agreed with him that something didn't seem right, they approached the building and a small squad of storm troopers began to shoot at them. Lux barely dodged their blaster fire... and then returned it by shooting at the enemy squad leader. Their leader went down, but two bipedal imperial walkers came out from behind the corner of a nearby street and started to shoot as well.

Notleh force traveled to the area once more, appearing out of thin air, "So tiring..." After he caught his breath, he too could tell something was off. "Something is definitely wrong..." The Je'daii ignited his saber deflected the fire and sent several Force pushes at the imperial troops. The troopers fell backwards. One hit his head, the others started trying to get up. The walkers kept coming... and one aimed its fire straight at Mazie!

Terra, being a former Sith, was very nervous going into the mission. However, she didn't have time to be worried. She deflected the laser bolts with her deep purple blades and soon saw the walkers coming in, and noticing their aim. "Mazie, watch out!" Mazie was able to force crush one of the walker's legs, bringing it down, in the process. But the other kept firing.

Lux finished shooting the storm trooper squad down then turned to face the walkers. He pulled out his army blaster and stayed somewhat close to Terra. He was fortunate enough to see the Rogue Sith who were mentioned in the mission briefing coming out of a nearby building across from their target one, as he took out the guns on the second walker... making it just about useless for shooting at them. "Guys." He whispered. "We're about to have company of another sort." The walker stopped in its tracks, turned around, and went the other way. No sense pressing its advance any more, now that its guns were disabled. However, Notleh quickly held the walker in place with the Force and slowly began crushing it in place. Screams from inside of it could be heard as the imperial officer inside was also crushed.

Terra heeded Lux's warning and could sense the dark presences drawing closer to them. She stood at the ready. But when the sinister Sith warriors got to them, Notleh and Mazie… as well as a few squads of rebel soldiers Lux had called back in to help them… stayed behind to face them as Lux and Terra went into the emperor's retreat to finish their mission!

Lux and Terra made their way through the emperor's retreat with a surprisingly easy amount of effort. But as they were about to reach the room the emperor himself was supposed to be lying down inside, in a coma, that's when they ran into his hand. Terra saw her and ignited her saber. Lux saw her too, but didn't draw his weapons just yet. He recognized the same little girl who had given him his first ysalamiri... only older and taller. But it was the same person, nonetheless. Mara Jade! She slowly turned around to see who the intruders were, tilted her head a little, and with a firm voice she said, "You have no business here. Leave." That was her one warning. If they don't leave, then she'd force them to leave.

With that, Lux sadly drew his blasters. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Terra ignited both her sabers and spun them.

A small smirk appeared on Mara's face. "If you wish." Mara ignited her own purple blade, ready to protect her Emperor. She needed a battle plan, though, since it was two against one. She didn't want anyone else to intrude. Mara put out her free hand towards the door, forcing it to close, then her hand tilted a little and the keypad broke. Terra… who insisted on facing Mara one on one… eyed her and held a stare, their eyes locked on each other's as she readied herself. Mara gripped her lightsaber tighter. "Your move."

"My pleasure…" she said as she tightened her grip and spun her blades, lunging at Mara. Mara chuckled a little before force jumping up and over Terra. She lands with her back turned on Terra, blade in hand. She stands up straight again and turns back to Terra, with her free hand she force pushes Terra. Terra thought quickly and dug her sabers into the ground causing her not to fly back terribly far. She then said under her breath. "I see how you want to play this game..." She took her sabers out of the ground, and almost as if in one motion, she retracted one blade as she stood upright and extended a hand out towards Mara. Lightning came from her fingertips straight at the redhead. Without hesitation Mara moved her blade in front of herself to block the lightning. That was shocking… and it took Mara by surprise. She took a deep breath and looked back at Terra over the lightning. She jumped up, using the force to hold her steady in the air. Then, slightly leaning forward, she bolted towards Terra, pointing the blade towards her aiming for her chest. Terra whipped out and ignited her other saber as Mara came down, blocking her attempt to strike. Terra held Mara in a saber lock. "You know, it's a shame you're my enemy." She smirked. "Your eyes are gorgeous..." She then used her sabers to push Mara back out of the saber lock, and started to slowly walk towards her, spinning her sabers. "...and I love how feisty you are."

Then suddenly, as if to cut the fight short… a hologram of Grand Moff Tarkin popped up. Apparently, he had news for them. "You won't find the emperor, here. He's been relocated." He gave an unpleasantly satisfied look. "In a few minutes... you will find yourselves surrounded by an entire legion led by Darth Vader, himself. That is all I wish for you to know." Then he cut the transmission as Vader's ship, the executioner, came out of hyperspace... and TIE fighters came zooming in out from it. Somehow, Lux's plan to distract him had failed miserably.

Lux and company barely got off the planet alive… and a lot of Bonteri's men died in a battle to make it possible for him and his strike team to escape in one piece. But… thankfully, all the good guys were saved JUST ON TIME. Their mission, however… was a complete and utter failure. It left Lux to wonder how the empire was able to catch onto him so quickly. Perhaps he had a spy in his midst?

After his failure and close call on Nabboo, Lux returned to his hideout on Sereno. There, he found Lillia Fortuna asleep on the sofa. He smiled warmly upon sight of her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep and it made her look all the more beautiful in his eyes. He quietly walked over to where she was, pulled the blanket over her a little more, since it had slipped off her shoulder. He also took the time to notice she looked especially ravishing with the fine clothing, makeup, and perfume he'd bought for her as a gift to show off his more or less brotherly affection for her. She'd definitely been brought a long way since he'd freed her from slavery. Then… he blushed really hard when he saw her smile in her sleep. Looking at a gorgeous and sweet natured young woman again almost made up for the fact he'd lost his wife, recently. Could he be in love with Lillia? He wasn't exactly sure. But every hour he spent looking at her was helping to heal his heart. A few seconds after she smiled, she quietly asked him, "What time is it?"

"Not yet dawn." He smiled a bit wider.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him as the emerald green color in them seemed to sparkle a little. Lux knew the difference between love and lust, by now. But he couldn't tell which one he was feeling, at the moment. "What are you looking at?" She asked him as she smirked in a flirtatious manner.

He blushed again and paused before he said… "Something REALLY, REALLY, beautiful. That's what." He winked at her as he said that.

She gave him a laugh, closed her eyes, and rested her head back on the cushion as she told him, "Lux, you are a sweetheart. Thank you for your kind words." He just stared and smiled for a few seconds. Then, he did something especially sweet to her… not to cheat on his wife, since he still didn't know for sure whether or not Ahsoka still lived… but as a kind of token of unconditional care you might find an exceptionally sweet brother would give his sister, if they could get past typical sibling rivalry. He put his fingertips to his own puckered lips, and then tapped her forehead with those same fingertips. Then, before he went to his bedroom, he saw her smile again as she repeated her last line. "You are… a sweetheart."

He replied, "I'm just me. Nonetheless, you could be right." Then he went into his room and shut the door somewhat soundly. He collapsed into the bed thinking deeply to himself. This whole affair, thus far, was undoubtedly the biggest test of loyalty and commitment he'd faced since Steela Gererra.

Terra was standing at the top of the stairs and had seen what Lux did. Her fists clenched as a pain formed in her chest. She blinked back tears so they wouldn't fall and put on a fake small smile as Lux exited the room. Then she went into her own room, sat on her bed, and let out a shaky breath or two, trying to calm down and ease her mind.

Soon, Lux found out why the Rebel Warriors hadn't showed up at the emperor's retreat mission. They had foolishly gone on a more personal one only to fail and get themselves captured. So, Lux had to plan a rescue with the only one who had escaped. This time, he left Durbero behind to guard Lillia, as he went off with Kar'gon to save his captive companions. Surprisingly, although this mission was a success, he had YET ANOTHER close call with Darth Vader's forces while on it. Now he was thinking it couldn't possibly be coincidence.

When he got back to his hideout after narrowly escaping again, he was greeted by his Jedi friend… and a newsflash that would come across as a shock! "Bonteri… it would appear you have a spy in your midst. Although she denied it, I caught her in your bedroom, snooping around as she was looking for THIS." He pulled out the list of all Lux's allies and their bases. "I had thought it was Terra. But I was wrong." Lux gasped in pure surprise… but now he knew the terrible truth. That sweet, beautiful, and innocent young Twi'lek girl… was not so innocent after all. Apparently, she was a clever and seductive imperial spy, sent in by Darth Vader himself to trick him into giving her information that he normally would NOT let fall into enemy hands. What did Lux do next?

He walked into Lillia's bedroom, looking as happy to come back to her as ever. "Lux! It's you!" She smiled wide upon seeing him again…. causing him to have second thoughts.

He smiled back and hugged her tightly but gently. Then after pulling back, he said, "Lillia… I think it's about time I did this. Close your eyes and pucker your lips."

Could he really be about to kiss her? She looked overjoyed before doing as he instructed. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips… only to hear a couple of clicking sounds, a few seconds later, followed by a third. She opened her eyes, confused, and looked down to see she had been put in restraints and chained to the bedpost. "Lux? Lux! What are you doing? I-I… What is this? What did I do?"

He fought back a tear as he said with a broken yet determined voice tone… "I didn't want to believe Terra when she said there was something off about you. But she was right! Durbero's report confirms it!" He stepped back. "You're very clever, Miss. Very horrible, but very clever. Who would have guessed your sweet, caring, and affectionate attitude was all a cover up to mask what you really are? A spy!"

Her eyes widened at first. But then her sweet expression turned just as sour and cruel as her voice did, all of the sudden. "You may have seen through my ruse, Bonteri… but it's far too late. You don't have very much longer to be alive. He's coming." She then smirked as she added…. "You have until ten, tonight, to live!" Lux glanced at the clock on her nightstand... and noticed it was only five minutes away from ten o clock at that very moment! He realized he was trapped!

Lux didn't have time to relocate, if what the exposed spy in his midst told him was correct. He had only four minutes before what might be his last fight... ever! He alerted his companions by telling Terra to pack up the most essential belongings and telling his Jedi protector to stay close. "Warlord Bonteri! I can't let you face him! I'll hold him off while you escape. Just go!" His protector tried to urge him to run.

Instead of listening to his guardian's warning, Lux drew his blasters... ready for what was about to happen here in his little hideout on Sereno. "I'd rather be brave and face him with you than run away and be called a coward."

Vader was on the planet. He had set up a base near Count Dooku's old castle, as his target was there. He had already made a plan. He wouldn't attack first. His storm troopers would. The Jedi sensed that there were already a wave of storm troopers waiting outside to come in and attack them. His hand rested over his saber hilt. Lux stayed right beside him as Terra made ready their ship to take off. But these storm troopers were not foolish. They have devised a plan to attack the castle, where nobody should suspect. As the castle was on a cliff, they used cables to get to the upper floors. A squad was soon on every floor, left and right. There is only one way to escape… and that was the main entrance. The Jedi sensed what was going on. "They're not coming from the main entrance." He rushed upstairs to confront the enemy. Lux made a barricade out of the furniture and stayed downstairs.

The 501st legion started shooting at the sight of the Jedi… and they forced him back downstairs really fast. There where around 40 of them. As they brushed the floors, one by one, they saw the barricade made out of furniture. They aimed at it and said, "Get out with your hands up and we won't shoot you."

"You won't take me without a fight!" Lux popped his head out from behind the barrier and fired several shots at the enemy troops, after telling Durbero to get down… which he did. Most of the troopers that came from upstairs were blown to pieces by a rocket launcher! Durbero started cutting down the survivors. But then, they stopped firing, although they kept aiming.

That was when Vader came in from the main entrance and addressed his enemies with his well known, terrifyingly robotic, and heartless voice. "Where will you run now? Off the cliff or through me?" Lux ignited his hero's saber... won in battle years ago... upon sight of the Sith Lord. His answer was clear. Although he was still immune to force attacks, thanks to a magic amulet... he still might not be able to face off Vader alone, though. But the only other option was to jump off a cliff. Durbero, on the other hand, got ready to make sure the enemy troopers stayed out of the way. Vader did not ignite his light saber, but carelessly walked towards them. "If you are immune to force attacks, let's see how immune your friend is." He pulled the Jedi towards him… nearly hitting Lux in the back.

Lux stepped out of the way just on time. "Hey! Why don't you fight someone your own size?" He kept his saber ignited as he kept one eye on Vader and the other eye on his friend. Durbero was caught off guard, but then he started to get up as he ignited his saber again. Vader ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the Jedi. They clashed but Vader stepped back. He was in a protective form, waiting for his opponent to react.

In response, Durbero used the force to push him back out the doorway he came in. Then he sensed enemy reinforcements coming at the same time he saw Terra Xar piloting the getaway ship, just outside. "Lux, it's now or never! Go! Escape while you still can! Don't worry about me!" Lux didn't want to leave his friend behind... but then he heard approaching footsteps from a legion of storm troopers in the distance and followed the advice of his Jedi friend. After giving a salute... he ran into his ship... which had no tracking beacon on it... and it took off into the sky. It had to get through a few TIE fighters to escape, but it soon made the jump to light speed. Lux Bonteri had escaped... again. Durbero knew he was most likely facing his doom by staying behind, but he said to Vader... "Now we can deal with each other!" He prepared to face any attack that was thrown at him by the Sith Lord…Lux felt sad to leave Durbero behind to face Vader alone… but he knew that purpose must come before feeling. Durbero did his duty so that Lux could continue to do his.

After everything had settled down, Terra was heading to bed. It was late and the day had been quite a busy one. She was walking towards the stairs but stopped when she caught eye of Lux out on the balcony again. Her cost then changed and she headed out the balcony doors. "Hey… you alright?" She asked him.

"Well, I won't lie to you and say I am because you'd sense it anyway. No… no, I'm not."

She moved over to and stood beside him. "Talk to me."

He looked up at her. "It's just… everything that happened with Lillia. I was so distraught over what happened with Ahsoka that I was nearly falling for that spy. I can't believe it!"

"Well, that'll teach you not to trust a pretty face." She said with a laugh.

Lux stood upright and looked down at Terra. "It'll also teach me to listen to you." She looked surprised when he said that. "I didn't want to believe what you were saying was true. But you were right. I should have trusted you and your senses…"

"Lux… we both knew I was… jealous of the girl. But I would never take something away from you if it made you happy… unless it put your life in danger. I never want anything to happen to you… everything I do is to protect you, Lux."

He was touched by her words, and with the last sentence he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She taken back by the suddenness of it, but she gave a small smile when he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she soon did the same. "Thank you... Thank you for everything Terra… Your protection, your undying loyalty, your friendship…"

"Well of course, Lux. It's what I'm here for." She closed get eyes and nuzzled into his chest. Being held by Lux was bliss yet torture. She loved being so close to him, but it pained her knowing she couldn't get any closer. Because, not only was he almost completely emotionally drained after Lillia's exposure as a spy. Put plainly, she just… wasn't… Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, Lillia Fortuna… who wasn't killed for her failure… was sent to work as a builder for the death star which would pose a threat to the galaxy in a little over a decade. She eventually came to regret working for Vader. She spent the rest of her life wishing she really had been loyal to Lux, instead. But it was torment for her to know that it was all said and done. There was no fixing it, now.

THE END.


End file.
